


nobody knows

by narryblossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Hook Up, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryblossom/pseuds/narryblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry spends a few weeks looking for the guy who fucked him at a party then left him without a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody knows

His eyes seemed to glow under the moon’s careful watch. As he quickly panted, his breath broke across Harry’s face and took all words away from him. He didn’t know his name, yet it was on the tip of his tongue, along with the vodka he had been fed earlier that night. Lightning bugs danced around them as they slowly became less absorbed within each other. Harry’s eyes felt droopy as the lips above him got closer, then vanished with sleep.

Harry woke up alone with everything he came to the party with and nothing extra. He could remember what he did the night before, but he had no clue who he was with or if he would ever find them again. “I’ve never had someone just up and leave me the morning after like that!” He complained to his roommate first thing upon entering his dorm. “I mean, he could have at least left me a note with his name and phone number, or a note that said, ‘thanks for the fuck.’” His roommate’s dark eyes flickered up for a moment.

“Sure, Haz, he should have left his number so that you could neglect to call him for the rest of the semester.”

“That was different, Z, and you know it.”

“I think you just don’t like being on the other end of the deal.” And well, Harry couldn’t say that he was wrong.

“I just want to know this guy.”

Fall break consisted of one class canceled because the young professor wasn’t in the mood to go to work that morning. Harry took it as a chance to scope out campus for a familiar face, or at least one that seemed to recognize him. He had no idea what features he should be looking for, or what voice he should tune his ears to, but he hoped that he could find this guy anyway. It was so dark outside that night, and the moonlight that was present was very dull, only illuminating silhouettes and bouncing reflections from shiny surfaces, like mystery boy’s wet bottom lip and the mischievous glint in his eye.

Harry had originally planned to walk around campus and check out popular areas, but after realizing how dreary the day was, he instead chose to go to the cafeteria for lunch. Harry never particularly minded sitting alone while eating, or in class, or in the library, but it bothered him when people stared, and that’s what was happening now. A guy with dyed blond hair and dark brown roots kept glancing at him from across the room. Harry felt uncomfortable under this guy’s watchful eye, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything to the guy or to move away and eat in peace. For half an hour as Harry slowly ate what he could of the food he had gotten, he tried not to pay any attention to the pseudo-blond across the room, and when he left, he didn’t look back.

Monday lectures were the worst only because Harry was not excited about a general education class that he took in high school that apparently didn’t transfer, which he was only told about when he was enrolling for his classes for his senior year. But it was here that he saw the same blond from the cafeteria, only this time he was the one staring. He could see the blond’s shoulders shake as he laughed at something the brunet beside him said. While Harry was focused on the blond, he totally missed when the brunet turned and saw him staring. He only noticed when the blond turned and looked back at Harry after the brunet made him aware of Harry watching him. And for some reason, the blond’s cheeks flushed.

Harry didn’t see the blond again until he went for coffee before class with his roommate. Across the café, the blond watched Harry and Zayn as they waited for their coffee, and he was torn between hoping they noticed them, and hoping that he could remain invisible. Zayn, feeling eyes on the back of his head, turned around and smiled upon seeing him.

“Niall!” Zayn cheered, walking towards the blond, causing Harry to quickly follow after grabbing their coffee.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you since orientation.”

“I’m okay. College life is about as I expected it to be.” Niall smiled sheepishly.

“So your freshman year is going well then, yeah?” Zayn clapped him on the shoulder, causing Niall to jump slightly and chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s…good.” He paused to look up at Harry, who smiled politely and nodded.

“That’s good…” Harry replied to this boy, Niall.

“Oh, Harry, this is Niall, and Niall, this is Harry.” Zayn quickly introduced them as he noticed their attention shifting to one another. “Niall was the boy I showed around on move-in day. My own little freshman.” He explained to Harry.

“I know,” Niall chuckled nervously. “We’ve met before.” As Harry pulled his brow together to place where exactly he had met Niall, the latter took the opportunity to grab his things and stand up.

“I’ve gotta get to class. I’ll see you around, Zayn.” He mumbled as he rushed out of the café.

“That was weird,” Harry shrugged as he watched Niall rush away.

“Yeah… So you know Niall then?”

“Not that I know of,” Harry started, “I mean, he’s in that stupid gen. ed. class that I have to take, but I’ve never talked to him. I didn’t even see him until, like, last week.”

“Well he sure seemed to know you. He comes around Liam’s for pints sometimes; I’ve never seen him act like that before. Like he’d seen a ghost or something.”

Harry thought about what Zayn said for the next few days, and when he saw Niall in the cafeteria, he couldn’t stop himself from approaching him.

“How do I know you?” Harry asked, interrupting Niall’s conversation.

“What?” Niall asked, stumbling over the one simple word.

“Where did I meet you? You told Zayn that we knew each other, but every time I see you, you act shy and you can’t even make eye contact with me.”

“I just… uh,” he stammered, turning to look towards his friend, then back to Harry. “Can we have this conversation somewhere else?” Harry nodded before grabbing Niall’s arm, pulling him out of the queue he was waiting in, to the “family” bathroom where they would have room to talk.

“There, we’re somewhere else. Now tell me, how do I know you?”

“So, uh, we met at a party.” Niall said, shrugging. And then, standing in those close quarters, Harry remembered.

_“Gimme another one!” Harry yelled over the music to the blond standing beside the alcohol table. He was making these simple but really good shots that Harry couldn’t quite get his head around. The blond chuckled._

_“I’d cut you off, but you’ve got these pretty eyes that I can’t say no to.”_

_“I’ve got another pretty pair,” Harry smirked, downing the drink. “If you wanna see them.” The blond threw his head back and laughed at Harry, but he only took it as encouragement as he held the blond’s hand and pulled him out the back door to the back patio. He didn’t care if someone came outside and caught them, he was in the mood to be spontaneous and hot._

“Oh. Oh, we… We did meet at the party, didn’t we?”

“Yeah,” Niall blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry if it’s embarrassing for you, doing a freshman, or uh, getting fucked by one at least, yanno, I just…”

“Niall, shut up for a second.” Harry interrupted, staring at him as he slowly processed and remembered as much as he could. “I don’t get embarrassed about anything, why would I be embarrassed that we fucked? Why didn’t you just tell me? Is that why you left without saying anything?”

“Well, yeah. I heard people at the party talking about how they’d never date an underclassman, so I thought you probably felt that way too. I couldn’t exactly have a conversation with you about it after you’d fallen asleep, so I left.”

“Okay, well you’re gonna have to rethink that whole thing, because I’ve been thinking about it since it happened, and I am _so_ glad that I found you.”


End file.
